Organization Fugitives
by silentdeadlyfox
Summary: Roxas decides to leave the Organization for specific and rational reasons, which makes Axel leave as well...plus Roxas is carrying their love child.  Rated M for all intentions  Sexual mostly . If you are blind, this contains GAY-MAN BABIES.


How could I have been so much as an idiot to think that I should remain with a evil group? Well, define 'evil' actually, they aren't really an evil or helpful group...eh, organization I should say though, but to think out of any thing else, they'd automatically treat me as only an object subdued to retrieve their oh-so-needed hearts when in return, if some thing happened to me...no one would care or bother to check on me...except one that actually managed to show me enough love to wind up giving me a gift in return that I will treasure and give life to this day, even if it means I will be running away from all that I was brain washed momentarily to believe such inane shit.

So from understanding and repeating to myself what stupid beliefs the group had me to follow along with like a lost puppy, and all though it meant running away from my loved one...especially with the one and only gift he gave to me..a child.

I should do it...to get my unborn child away from this fucked up facility. _All right then, I am sure that I have every thing... Now to just leave one thing for my beloved..._

_'Dear Axel,_

_ I have decided to leave this place in order to get away from all the craziness this place had embedded into the depths of my mind, and if you want to come with, it should be best you stay with the organization for now so they won't suspect any thing terrible and wind up possibly killing us both...and not to mention the fact I am telling you all this is because I don't want them to know I am pregnant and will possibly take our child away and might fuck up the child too... And if they ask, please don't tell them, okay? Just leave my mark as barren as possible._

_ Love you dearly,_

_ Roxas_

After putting that on the only place he would check, my dresser drawer, I opened up a dark portal after making sure also that no one was watching over me or any thing, and sighed as I took one last look at this room...this boring white room I've resided in so long, and took my small box of memories of things I and Axel did together, walking into the portal to never return here again.

~~~~~~~~ Aku's P.O.V.~~~~~

It was yet another boring mission out by myself any ways and hopefully Roxas hadn't died of boredom either, being that I could easily amuse him when I was around with him...but he always seemed to make things a lot better when I was depressed or some thing emotional like that.

Of course you know of our relationship I hope, it's obvious but not to the point it's noticed by the other members...that's my wish any ways.

But it was odd, I was back at the Castle yet I didn't see the little blond in the main room...then again he isn't always out here, he's in his bed room probably then, writing in his diary or some thing like people as such do. So I guess that left me to my immediate option then, his room.

"Hey Roxy~ I'm back!"

Hm? He wasn't here either? Maybe he's playing with my head again and hiding from me? Geez, Roxas is playful some times but I just wanted to cut to the chase and kiss him all ready!

Suddenly some thing seemed to have hit my arm lightly and it made a crinkle noise? Sheesh, what is this...

"_** 'Dear Axel,**_

**_ I have decided to leave this place in order to get away from all the craziness this place had embedded into the depths of my mind, and if you want to come with, it should be best you stay with the organization for now so they won't suspect any thing terrible and wind up possibly killing __us both...and not to mention the fact I am telling you all this is because I don't want them to know I am pregnant and will possibly take our child away and might fuck up the child too... And if they ask, please don't tell them, okay? Just leave my mark as barren as possible._**

_** Love you dearly,**_

_** Roxas " **_

****Oh god...Roxas is leaving! And he's...carrying our child? Why didn't he tell me! I can't let him go alone with all the heartless abound and being as violent as they are...they'd shred him up! I can't let him be alone even if he demands it... Sorry Roxy but you'll have to let me break the boundaries of your own rules. Time to find you my dear...

~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~

Sheesh, I want to lengthen my chapters but I am just one of those people who can't seem to type a whole lot! D:

This is my newest story...sorry I never updated the 9th or 10th chapter for "4696"...orz.

I wanted to do them as their original forms this time so here's the newest!


End file.
